


Save the Library

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kinda, On Hiatus, Power Dynamics, Rey Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, boss rey, employee ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Inspired by the prompt from @dyadskyberheart retweeted by @reylo_promptsMr. Palpatine is a new owner of the building where the library Ben works at is located. It is about to be replaced by a huge expensive restaurant, and Ben is desperate. But what if heiress Rey Palpatine suddenly pays much attention to her grandfather’s business?More tags/characters may be added as I go
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Palpatine never cared much about her grandfather’s businesses. Her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, had found her after many years of being in the foster care after being abandoned by her parents on the steps of the church as a baby. She was not impressed when he found her, rather she was angry as to why it took so long for anyone to seem to care that she was gone. She was fifteen years old when he found her in the care of a man name Unkar Plutt who was only a foster parent for the money he received to “take care” of children, taking advantage of an extremely broken system.

Prior to him finding her she never knew her real name. They found her on the steps of the church with a note saying her name was Rey. There was no other information that may have indicated where she came from. As a result she was put in the foster care and eventually into the care of Unkar Plutt in the hellhole of the town known as Jakku.

When she found out she was the heiress to a large fortune as the granddaughter of the owner of Empire Incorporation her life turned was on its head. Instead of living in the foster care system she was living in a large mansion with her grandfather. He had told her that her parents were nothing but drunken fools that abandoned her and that he had been searching for her ever since, which she highly doubted.

Regardless, her new life with money gave her a new sense of freedom. The one condition was that she had to occasionally go to his new businesses so he could show off what he had acquired and what he planned to do with it. That was the extent of her involvement, despite knowing that she’d one day likely be inheriting the company. Rey figured when that day came she could just sell it for a large sum of money and move on. The trust fund from her grandfather already ensured she’d never have to work unless she wanted to.

Rey met her grandfather at the new building he had acquired; ready to listen to another boast about what it would become and how much money he’d make off the acquisition. “You see right now this is just a pathetic library,” he told her with extreme cockiness as they walked through the building. “But soon, it’ll be the next hottest restaurant in the city,” he told her. She was pretty sure the only reason he brought her to the walk through was in an attempt to get her to be interested in the family business. 

“That’s great grandpa,” she told him, disinterested in what he had to say and hoping it wouldn’t take too long. She had planned to meet up with her friend Finn that night to get drinks and wanted some time to relax before going out.

He continued to go on about his vision, which she tuned out in favor of looking around the old building. Libraries were becoming obsolete with everything being online so she understood why her grandfather wouldn’t invest in a library.

Rey’s thoughts were cut off when she heard a deep voice interrupt her grandfather. “Mr. Palpatine, I must request that you reconsider your decision to turn the library into a restaurant. This library has a deep history in the city,” he argued. Rey had to admit, anyone that stood up to her grandfather had to have balls, he wasn’t a man to be crossed.

She turned to look at the man speaking to her grandfather to find one of the most gorgeous men she’d ever seen. He wasn’t conventionally handsome. He had large ears and a prominent nose that if they were on anyone else might look unattractive. He had somewhat long, dark, slightly wavy hair, with luscious lips and expressive brown eyes that made the nose and ears a nonfactor. It also didn’t hurt that the man was built like a tree, tall and muscular. Rey suddenly became very interested in her grandfathers newest acquisition.

“What kind of history?” Rey asked, surprising the young man.

“It’s been part of this community for centuries,” he told her, his eyes felt like they were staring into her soul. “It is one of the few libraries left in this city and hold a multitude of events for underprivileged youth. You can’t just take that away from them,” he said passionately.

Rey felt her heart break a little by the thought of kids losing something that means a lot to them just so another restaurant could be built in its place. She never had a place to go when she was younger and couldn’t help but wonder if her life would have been better if she had a place to go and participate in activities like the man was saying the library hosted.

“Mister,” her grandfather paused, clearly not remembering his name despite it being clear the men had met before on at least one occasion, probably more.

“Solo,” the young man said. “Ben Solo,” he added, but the older man clearly didn’t care. The name meant nothing to him, it was of no prominence or importance and, therefore, it didn’t matter.

“Right, Mr. Solo, while I appreciate your passion, you’re not going to change my mind,” he said in a bored tone. “Now run along and finish packing up whatever books and such you want to save, if they aren’t gone by the end of next week my movers will throw them out,” he told him harshly, causing the young man’s fist to clinch.

Rey was sure it was taking all of his willpower not to punch her grandfather in the face. There was something about the feral look in his eyes that Rey couldn’t help but be attracted to. She didn’t say anything with her grandfather present, but the look in his eyes, both dejected an angry, made her sad.

Her grandfather walked away, done with the conversation with the younger man. “I’m sorry about him,” she said. “Maybe I can talk some sense into him,” she offered.

“Good luck princess, that old man doesn’t care about anyone but himself,” Ben huffed before walking away. His attitude had pissed her off, but at the same time intrigued her. No one had talked to her in such a way since it was discovered that she was a Palpatine. He clearly didn’t seem to care about her status.

“Rey, come along. There’s no need to talk to that man,” her grandfather called.

“You know, maybe tearing down the library isn’t such a good idea,” Rey suggested as she caught up to the older man.

“What do you know, you’re just a child,” he brushed her off.

“Think about it, they do programs for the youth here. Really, it could be a good opportunity for some good publicity. After that incident with Skywalker, some good publicity might be needed to show you’re the superior man,” she played right into his ego. While the young man may not have known how to convince her grandfather, she knew it was all about business and ego for him.

“And what are you suggesting my dear?” he asked, seeming pleased that she was taking interest in any portion of his business.

“What if instead of destroying the library, we restore it. We can even rename it in your honor,” she suggested. Rey couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that he was clearly considering it. “It’s one thing you’d have that Skywalker doesn’t have,” she pointed out, knowing there was no Skywalker library in town.

Luke Skywalker had been her grandfather’s enemy ever since he refused to join his business. Instead, Skywalker publicly called him a crook and vowed to never join him, saying something along the lines of anyone that has a moral compass would stay away from Sheev Palpatine.

He hummed, “Maybe you’re right, but Solo would have to go.”

“Why?” she was trying not to seem to panicked, but he was the entire reason she was interested in saving the library. “I could handle overseeing the restoration, but I need his help. Clearly he knows the library and the community,” she told him.

The older man looked at her suspicious, “Why are you so interested in this all of the sudden?”

“Well, they cater to underprivileged youth. Until you found me, I was one of those kids,” it wasn’t a complete lie, she was just omitting her interest in the man the clearly offended her grandfather. “Plus, wouldn’t you like to be the boss of Solo? He’d have to do what you say,” she added, hoping it’d be the cherry on the cake for her grandfather.

“You’re right,” the older man smirked. “I’d have a Skywalker at my will,” he let out an evil laugh.

“What?” Rey was confused. She didn’t think Luke had a son.

“That’s Leia Organa’s son,” he told her as if it explained everything. The man sighed when he realized she clearly didn’t understand him, “Leia is Luke’s sister. She had a son with the scoundrel Han Solo.”

Rey just nodded, “So, is that a yes?” The fact that Ben was a Skywalker made him even more intriguing. She would have thought that all Skywalkers would be part of the family business, but clearly she was wrong. It suddenly clicked as to why the man wasn’t intimidated by her grandfather; he’d been around powerful people his entire life.

“Fine, but if this doesn’t bring the publicity you claim it will, I will tear it down and put in a restaurant like originally planned,” he told her. “So you better get started and make sure you make Solo work extra hard,” he added with one of his evil laughs.

“Of course grandpa,” she smirked. “I’m going to go talk to him and tell him the good news,” she tried to contain her grin as she stared at the man that was shoving books into boxes.

“I’m counting on you, don’t let me down,” he warned. “We’ll discuss the perimeters further at dinner tonight, make sure Solo is there,” he added before walking away, leaving her to do what she needed, including making sure the young man would be at dinner.

Rey let out a deep breath before walking over to the large man. “What do you want?” he asked without even looking at her.

“I’d be nicer to me, I’m your boss,” she told him; grinning at the confused look he gave her. “This can remain a library, but we’re restoring it and renaming it in my grandfather’s honor, but that will require your help,” she explained.

“Go fuck yourself,” he growled as he continued to shove books into boxes. “I’m not an idiot, you’re using this for some much needed publicity and once you get it you’ll tear it down in a few years,” he told her. “Just like every other businessman,” he glared, causing her to wonder if there was some history between him and his uncle that made him not go into business.

“You’re right, it is for publicity, but this is my project and I promise it won’t be torn down so long as you help me,” she told him. Rey crossed her arms and smirked a little when his eyes adverted to her chest for a moment before looking back into her eyes. “Do what I say and we won’t have any issues,” she said.

“Fine, but I’m not going to like it,” he said.

“I’m sure I’ll change your mind soon enough,” she tried to sound flirtatious but he didn’t seem to be taking the bait. “Unfortunately, you do need to have dinner with me and my grandfather tonight to work out the details,” she told him, earning a glare. “Do you want to keep the library or not?” she asked, causing him to sigh. “That’s what I thought. Make sure to look nice, I’m sure he’ll want to go somewhere fancy.”

It took a moment but a look of realization came over his face, “This is because of my uncle, isn’t it?” She didn’t say anything but his eyes hardened. “I’m not close with him and I never will be so if he thinks he’s going to get something from me being a Skywalker, he’s wrong,” he snarled before he started to walk away.

“Six o’clock sharp,” she called out to him, to which he responded with a middle finger. “I’ll send you the details,” she smirked, knowing she’d be able to get his contact information from the employee records. She was excited about the challenge this man would bring.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Rey sat with Finn and Rose, deciding to hang out earlier since she would be going with her grandfather to dinner that night. Despite physically being there, she wasn’t mentally there. Rey had gotten Ben’s information from the employee database and had been texting him regarding the details and receiving no response. While she was usually fairly down to Earth, trying not to forget where she came from, she wasn’t used to people ignoring her now that it was known she’s a Palpatine.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked, noticing that she hadn’t been paying attention to his story at all.

“Just this guy,” Rey sighed as she text him again. Once again getting no response despite demanding one.

“A guy?” Rose perked up with interest. “Who is he?” she asked, excited her friend seemed to finally be getting interested in dating again. After people learned about her heritage they suddenly became interested in her, or rather they were interested in her money. After some horrible dates with men that clearly weren’t really interested in her she had given up on dating. Ben was different, he didn’t care about who she was or what status she could provide.

“His name is Ben Solo,” she told them, knowing she could trust her friends. They had been there for her before she had found out who she really was and they were one part of her old life she’d never give up. “The old man bought the library and wanted to turn it into a restaurant but you should have seen the way Ben talked to my grandfather, I’ve never heard anyone talk to him like that,” she told them.

“So you want him because you’re being rebellious?” Finn asked.

“Well, I guess, but also you should see him,” Rey practically gushed. “He’s unconventionally handsome,” she told them as she glared at her phone. “And he won’t fucking text me back,” she added.

“So you got his number and now he’s ghosting you?” Rose asked. Both of her friends seemed to be captivated by what man could have Rey acting in such a manner.

“Well, not exactly,” Rey bit her lip. Rose and Finn just waited for her to explain further. “You see, I convinced the old man to let me handle the project of instead restoring the library for publicity purposes mostly because I want to get to know this man. At first I was able to convince him to work with me, but then he realized why my grandfather really agreed to it and he doesn’t seem to agree anymore. I got his information from the employee database,” she admitted.

“Seriously?” Finn asked in disbelief. “All because it’s a publicity thing?”

“Not exactly,” Rey paused as she considered how to explain it. “He’s Leia Organa and Han Solo’s son. In other words he’s a Skywalker and my grandfather hates the Skywalkers and will do anything to get some sort of twisted revenge. Ben realized that’s what is going on and told me to fuck off basically,” she explained.

“So he’s _really_ forbidden fruit,” Rose teased.

“What are you going to do, just show up at his house and force him?” Finn asked, not intending for her to take him seriously.

“That’s a great idea!” Rey said with a grin. When she saw the wide-eyed looks on her friends she added, “What? It’s not like I’m going to rape the man, I’m just going to make him come to dinner tonight and hear us out.”

“So you’re going to kidnap him?” Finn clarified. “That’s illegal.”

“Trust me, if you saw this man you’d know I couldn’t kidnap him if I tried. As much as I hate to admit it, he’d over power me unless I had some sort of weapon,” she sighed. “But I do have his information from the employee database, I could show up to his house,” she reasoned.

“This must be one hell of a guy,” Rose seemed shocked that Rey was even considering just showing up at some stranger’s house.

“Do you know how long it has been since I’ve met someone that doesn’t care who I am?” she asked. “Everyone other than you guys always seem to want something from me and here I am offering him something he wants and he tells me to fuck off because of my intentions,” she explained.

“There’s got to be more to this,” Rose said. “You aren’t one to just fall for a pretty face and some defiance,” she said skeptically.

“One of the reasons he wants to save the library is because they have a program for underprivileged children. I guess that just hit really close to home,” she confessed. “If I had something like that growing up who knows what I might have become.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Rose understood why Rey was really interested.

“I guess they do all kinds of activities for free for kids that have nowhere else to go,” Rey added. “You should have seen how passionate he was about my grandfather not being able to take that away from them.”

“I think I’ve heard of that,” Finn said. “Are you talking about the library Poe volunteers at? Now that you mention it I think he talked about how some asshole bought the place,” he thought back to his recent conversation with his boyfriend.

“Yeah, probably,” Rey nodded. “My grandfather is an asshole after all,” she sighed again, trying to figure out what to do.

“You have to talk Ben into working with you, Poe is devastated it’s getting torn down,” Finn begged. “I changed my mind, you should go to his house,” he added.

“So you can have a happy boyfriend?” Rey raised her eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t act like there’s nothing in it for you,” Finn argued. “You can fuck your hot librarian. Though maybe don’t hurt him, I think he’s friends with Poe and that’d be really awkward if you’re both at our eventual wedding.”

“You mean she can’t tame him, use him, then toss him to the side?” Rose asked.

“Exactly,” Finn said. “I’m serious, Poe talks about a Ben. I haven’t met the guy but they’re friends.”

“Haven’t you and Poe only been dating like a month? What makes you think there will be an eventual wedding?” Rey asked with a laugh.

“Trust me, there will be,” he told him. “Hey, if all else fails maybe mention that you know Poe. It might work,” Finn suggested. If it were the same Ben, he knew they grew up together and were good friends, maybe even best friends.

“That’s a good backup plan,” Rey contemplated.

“Just don’t say it’s my idea just incase something goes wrong,” Finn pleaded. He didn’t want to get in trouble with Poe for using him to convince Ben to do something he didn’t want to do. 

A few hours later Rey found herself in front of Ben’s door. She was surprised to learn he didn’t live in some fancy neighborhood. In fact, it looked as if he didn’t take any of his parents’ money he relied solely on himself. Perhaps that was why he didn’t like her. She definitely used her grandfather’s money, rationalizing it that she deserved it after all the bullshit she went through.

Rey looked around for a doorbell and found none so she knocked loudly. The lights were on so she was sure he was home, he just seemed to be ignoring the door. She continued to knock loudly, figuring it would eventually annoy him enough.

Sure enough, after the third round of knocks the door swung open, “What do you want?” She was surprised he answered the door like that until she noticed a small camera. It was clear he had checked the camera and knew who exactly was knocking on his door.

“You didn’t respond to my texts so I figured I’d come pick you up,” she explained. He went to shut the door in her face but she stopped it with her foot. “Don’t you want to save the library?” she asked. The hesitated for a moment before adding, “I think Poe would want you to.”

“Excuse me?” he growled, thrown off guard by her mentioning of Poe. “How the fuck do you know Poe?” he asked suspiciously. “Are you following me or something?”

“No, I just know his boyfriend and we were talking about the library and he mentioned how disappointed Poe would be to see something like that go,” she explained.

“You know Finn?” he asked. It was her turn to be surprised; clearly Ben was much closer with Poe than he led on. He made it sound like they were friends from the library, not friends that actually talked to each other about their relationships.

“The one and only,” she smiled. His demeanor had seemed to shift at the mention of Poe.

“Fine, I’ll hear you out,” he agreed. “But I haven’t changed my mind, you’re going to have to be really fucking convincing,” he stepped aside to allow her to come in while he changed. Ben was raised with manners; he wasn’t going to make her wait outside.

Rey grinned as she stepped into the small house. She looked around. It was homey and nothing like she expected. There were some pictures on the wall, including some with Poe. She recognized him from all of the photos Finn had shown her.

“How fucking dressed up to I have to be?” Ben asked her, unhappy about going to dinner with her and her grandfather.

“Slacks and a button up shirt,” she told him. “Maybe a tie,” she added.

“I’m not wearing a tie,” he told her as he walked towards what she assumed was his bedroom. After a few moments he came out in dark jeans, still buttoning up the dress shirt he had chosen, giving her a good view of his chest. “I got rid of my slacks a long time ago,” he told her, though she wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. “My eyes are up here,” he told her with a smirk.

She snapped her eyes back up to his face, a little embarrassed about being caught. “If you aren’t going to wear slacks then you really should wear a tie,” she told him, trying to play it off as if she weren’t blatantly checking him out. 

“You can deal with jeans and a button up shirt or I’m not going at all,” he told her defiantly. Rey just rolled her eyes and silently agreed to allow him to wear what he was wearing.

Approximately thirty minutes later Ben sat awkwardly at a table with Rey and Sheev Palpatine. He looked between the two, feeling highly uncomfortable as Rey looked at him as if he were prey and Sheev seemed to size him up as to how far he could push him. “So, what do you guys want?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“Your expertise of course,” Rey answered. Sheev just seemed proud that she was taking the lead like a real businesswoman. “You want to save the library, right?” she asked.

“Not at the expense of my soul,” he replied.

She truly was impressed with the fact that he seemed to have no fear in how he talked to them. Where most people would cower and give into whatever they wanted, he remained strong. “You wouldn’t want those kids to lose the activities they’ve come to love, do you?” she asked.

It seemed bringing up the children was his weak spot. She wasn’t sure why he’d have a weak spot for children. He had a family growing up and it wasn’t as if he had any children of his own. She checked. It was something she would have to coax out of him eventually.

His eye twitched at the thought of working for them, but he truly didn’t want the community to lose the library. “And what expertise do you think I have?” he asked.

“We talked about this earlier, you know the community,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Plus, you said fine, remember?” she reminded him.

“That was before I realized exactly what was going on. You trying to get one over my uncle that I don’t even speak do, remember?” he retorted, remembering very clearly how he flipped her off on his way out the door.

“Listen child,” Sheev interrupted. “My lovely granddaughter here has taken interest in your pathetic library for whatever reason. If you maintain this attitude I will change my mind,” he told him in no uncertain terms. “So, you will follow what she says and you will continue to be paid whatever measly amount the library was paying you. Do you understand?” his tone was clam but threatening and Ben looked like he may punch the older man.

“Never call me a child again,” Ben growled. “I don’t give a rats ass who you are,” he told him harshly. “I’m not going to sit here and be completely disrespected and degraded so you can get off on some power trip. You guys turn the place into a restaurant, I’m sure I can find some other way to help those children while you be heartless bastards,” Ben said as he got up from the table. “Enjoy your dinner,” he sneered as he walked out of the restaurant.

For once in his life Sheev seemed to be at a loss for words. “That boy dare disrespect me?” he finally said with a glare. “I’ll teach that boy a lesson he won’t forget,” he told Rey and she knew exactly what he meant.

“You can’t do your usual tactics, he’s a Skywalker not someone you can just sweep under the rug,” she reminded him. “He’s stubborn, I’ll break him of that,” she told her grandfather. “Just let me handle this, please?” she tried to act innocent and hoped he’d given in. She wasn’t ready to give up on the challenge just yet.

“Fine,” he spat. “But make him suffer while you do so,” he commanded. Rey nodded and got up to follow Ben, hoping he hadn’t gotten a taxi or Uber in the time it took for her to convince her grandfather to let her handle it.

When she walked out of the restaurant she saw Ben on his phone near the alleyway by the restaurant. As she got closer she could hear his side of the conversation. “Do you know a Rey?” she heard him ask. “Yeah, Finn’s friend,” he confirmed to the person on the other line, whom she suspected was Poe. “Tell Finn to tell her to leave me the fuck alone,” he huffed.

Rey bit her lip, wondering if she should continue to listen or if she should interrupt and make her presence known. “She’s trying to get me to work for her to save the library but I know this is all just some PR scam,” he told Poe. “They’re going to fix it up, get these children’s hopes up and then once it’s no longer useful they’ll tear it down and put the restaurant in that they’ve always planned to put in,” he ranted. He paused for a moment, listening to whatever Poe had to say. “We were those kids once upon a time. Think of how disappointed we would have been if someone did that to us,” he frowned and Rey felt her heartbreak a little. She knew Ben wasn’t underprivileged so she wondered why he was part of the program at all.

Rey decided at that point that it was time to make her presence known and came into his view. Ben glared at her, “Poe, I gotta go. I’ll call you later.” He hung up the phone before turning his attention to her, “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you, without my grandfather around,” she said. She could tell he didn’t want to listen but he was clearly waiting for either a taxi or Uber to arrive so he had nowhere else to go. “I think I should explain something and it might make you realize I’m serious about saving the library,” she told him.

There was a moment of silence between them. “Well, what is it? I’m listening,” he said.

“I don’t really tell anyone this,” she started nervously. “Before I was found by my grandfather I was in the foster care. I was one of those underprivileged children but I didn’t have access to the type of program you’re talking about,” she tried to explain without crying. “That’s why I’m so passionate about it, because I can only imagine what my life would have been like if I had that kind of thing available to me,” she told him, only willing to reveal so much. “You’re just so passionate about it, I guess I want some like that to be part of it,” she explained.

He looked at her trying to find out if he was deceiving him. “My grandmother started the program,” he told her. “She died before I met her, it’s the last thing I have connected to her,” he told her, making her understand why he was so passionate about the program. “It’s actually where I met Poe,” he told her.

“Then help me save it,” she pleaded.

“Fine, I’ll help you,” he agreed. Before either of them could say anything else, Ben’s Uber arrived. He paused for a moment as if he wanted to say something, “I have to go.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the library and we can talk some more?” she asked hopefully. Ben didn’t respond verbally, he just nodded as he got into the car. Rey watched as his car drove away, her heart beating faster than she expected. It was in that moment she knew that she was in trouble.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was putting away the returned books and books that had been lying around, left by people for him to clean up. Rey never told him what time she’d be there and he wasn’t going to drop what he was doing to wait for her at the front door like a dog. She could find him it wasn’t like he was hiding. He looked at his watch to see it was already 2:30 p.m., he thought she would have been there already. Ben sighed as he pulled out his phone to find five text messages and a missed call from her. He groaned as he started walking to the front of the library to meet her, not bothering to text her back.

“There you are,” she called out when she spotted him. “I tried to text and call you,” she crossed her arms, clearly upset with him for not responding. Based on when her messages were sent she’d only been there about thirty minutes.

“It’s a library, I keep it on silent,” he told her as he rolled his eyes. “You could have just come looking for me,” he pointed out. “It’s not like I was hiding from you,” he added, though maybe he was in a way hiding so he didn’t have to deal with her.

“You guys want to take this to the back so everyone else doesn’t have to listen to you bicker?” one of the other employees suggested.

“Who the fuck are you?” Rey asked. She wasn’t sure what it was about Ben that seemed to bring out the worst side of her. The side of her she referred to as the Palpatine side of her. There was something about the man that made her want to challenge him as if they were in some sort of competition to see who could be more of an asshole.

“Phasma,” she replied, “and there are children coming in so it’d be preferable if you didn’t cuss or if you are, then take it in the back room.”

“She’s right,” Ben snapped, not giving Rey an option to argue as he pulled her by the arm to the office behind the front desk.

“No need to grab so hard,” Rey told him when they got in the room.

“Sorry,” he said as he released her. “You’re infuriating,” he sighed. “Now, why do you need to be here today? We could just do this over email; it’d be so easy. You ask me what you need to know and I’ll answer without any in person communication,” he suggested. It seemed reasonable enough to him.

“Nice try, but no,” she shut him down. “I want to see what you do here and what I’m working with,” she told him.

“Well, you see, it’s a library. People come, they check out books and return them by a certain date,” he said dryly. “It’s very simple. Sometimes we have kids here to do special activities for free. Their parents or guardian signs a waiver allowing them to attend then they come and participate.”

“I don’t appreciate your demeaning tone,” she told him. Perhaps she was a masochist because in some way she did enjoy the challenge he provided.

“Then don’t ask dumb questions,” he retorted.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she huffed as she stepped closer to him.

“Then you should be more specific,” he replied, stepping forward so that they were only inches apart. Neither of them was willing to back down as they glared at each other.

Being that close made her want to pull him in for a kiss and have him fuck her over the small desk in the room. That train of thought was interrupted as the door swung open causing both of them to back away from each other. “Hey Ben, that kid came back,” Poe’s voice rang through the office. “You know the one where the parent came in angry and drunk saying she didn’t sign the waiver,” he added. When Ben didn’t answer he looked between the two, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, I’ll deal with the kid,” Ben told him as he walked out of the room.

“I really feel like I was interrupting something,” Poe looked at Rey suspiciously. “What are you up to?” he asked, clearly not trusting her despite the fact that her best friend was his boyfriend. To be fair, she hadn’t made the best impression. It certainly wasn’t the first impression she had intended to make when she met Poe.

“I just wanted a tour of the place,” she told him. “I don’t know what his problem is,” she added as she looked at where Ben was crouching to talk to the young boy. They both seemed disappointed with what he had to say.

“We have to get waivers in case something happens. Some kids sign them without even asking their parents, but we don’t have to have the parent sign it in front of us so long as we have something signed,” Poe explained. “That kid’s mom made it very clear she didn’t sign it and would never sign it so unless she physically signs it in front of us we can’t let him participate. We’re pretty sure she’s a drunk but we have no actual proof to call CPS. Her coming in here drunk one time unfortunately is not enough. We’re pretty sure the kid lies when tells us that his mother dropped him off, but we just can’t bring ourselves to force him to go home so we let him sit in the library in the children’s section.”

“Is that where Ben is taking him?” she asked sadly. Poe just nods and she feels her heart break for the kid. She knows what it’s like to feel unloved and live in a household where no one really cares. “He’s lucky to have you guys,” she told him. She knew better than anyone else calling CPS and putting the kid in the foster care system would likely be no better than what he was already dealing with, it was a no win situation.

“Ben’s a good guy, maybe try not to be such an asshole to him,” Poe suggested. “He’s not one of those people you can intimidate into submission, you’re only making it worse for yourself,” he told her before leaving to help with the children. 

Rey couldn’t take her eyes off of Ben as she watched him help the children while their “special guest” set up in the corner. It wasn’t much room, but they were able to read the kids stories and do fun activities with them, finding a way to make the most of the small space.

“That’s the only space you have for this?” she asked when Ben walked back over to her.

“There’s a small theater in the back my grandmother used to use, but it’s so rundown we can’t use it and don’t have the funds to fix it. We can’t jeopardize their safety,” he told her.

“You love this place, you can’t put the money in? Your parents surely have enough of it and you must have a trust fund,” she said without thinking.

“I told them to keep their money a long time ago,” he told her coldly. “I don’t need or want their money, we do just fine with what we have and if they really wanted to help then they’d donate the funds. As you can see, they don’t so we work with what we have,” he looked like he was a bomb ready to explode at any second.

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” she said quietly. His face seemed to soften at her words and his shoulders relaxed. “Can you show me the theater? Maybe we can fix it up,” she suggested.

“Yeah, but you can’t go in it, we don’t think it’s structurally safe. You can look at it through the doorway,” he told her as he signaled for her to follow him.

Rey followed him to the back of the library. She was sure that she had probably been shown this part when she first came, but she hadn’t been interested until she saw Ben so she hadn’t been paying attention.

“This is it,” Ben said as he unlocked a door. The door had a sign telling people to not enter the room, but she figured she’d take her chances. “What are you doing?” he growled as she made her way down the steps into the rundown theater.

“I’m looking at what we have to work with,” she said as she looked around.

“What part of not structurally safe do you not understand?” he asked as he watched her wander further into the theater. “Seriously Rey, come back here,” he demanded.

She turned to look at him with a look of defiance. Rey was ready to say something rude but the genuine look of concern on his face made her bite her tongue and make her way back to the door. “Sorry, I just wanted to see it,” she murmured as she walked up the steps.

As she walked up the stairs she heard a crack, but it was too late as the step caved in. Rey braced herself for a fall that never came. Instead Ben caught her mid fall. She wasn’t sure how he’d moved that fast, but she found herself in his arms, pressed up against his chest. “Are you okay?” he asked, pulling her from her trance.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she said, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

“Right, uh, I supposed I should let you down,” he said as he quickly set her down on the next step. Once she was safely on the ground he backed away from her.

“Really, thank you,” she said. “I’m going to talk to my grandfather and get the funds to fix this place up. You should know though, he’ll probably put his name on it,” she told him as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Doesn’t he put his name on everything?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“That’s true,” she smiled. “Look, I know we didn’t get off on the foot, but can we call a truce?” she asked.

“That’s an understatement,” Ben scoffed. “But I guess we can,” he agreed. “Just know if you be a bitch, I’m going to be an ass back,” he warned.

“Same to you,” she grinned. “Let me take you out to dinner tonight as a piece offering. Not some fancy place, we can go to a diner or something,” she said hopefully.

He smirked at her, “Are you asking me on a date?” He watched as he inadvertently flexed his arm what crossing them. “You know, my eyes are up here,” he said when he caught her staring.

“What? Oh, sorry,” she blushed. “No, not as a date,” she said before thinking about it a moment. “I mean, do we have to put a label on it?” she asked, deciding she’s not opposed to it being considered a date.

“I suppose we don’t _have_ to,” he said. “Put you’re paying, it is your peace offering after all,” he smirked. “I get off at five,” he told her.

“Should I send a car for you at six again?” she asked as she stepped closer to him.

“Don’t even think about it, we’ll go to Maz’s diner, it’s right down the street from my place. I can walk, I’m a big boy,” he told her.

“Yes, I suppose you are,” she said as she blatantly checked him out again. “Now, give me a tour of the rest of this place, I really wasn’t listening the first time I was shown around,” she admitted.

“And why is that?” he asked.

“I had no interest in it originally. Then I met you,” she told him with a wink as she started walking away; swinging her hips a little more than what was necessary.

“Not a date my ass,” he mumbled as he caught up to her. “Not sure how you think you’re getting a tour by walking in front of me,” he pointed out.

Rey stopped and turned to him, “You’re right, lead the way. The view is much better from behind anyway.”

Ben blushed, “Or you could just walk next to me.”

“You’re no fun,” Rey told him as they walked side by side.

“So this how it’s going to be? Going from bickering to flirting within a matter of minutes?” he asked.

“What, did the bickering turn you on?” she asked.

“Maybe a little,” he smirked as he pulled her in the opposite direction. “But I supposed I can deal with the flirting,” he added.

“You’re going to be a handful,” she told him.

“It might take two hands actually,” he winked and she decided whatever this new direction they were going in was much better than the bickering.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) The not a date, date will be in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think
> 
> I know I shouldn't be starting a new work in progress but this was too tempting and one of my other ones is almost done


End file.
